


A Moment of Truth

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [18]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie joins Tom for part of his press tour.  And things were going well ... until that one interview ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 1st part of this particular installment.

I was scared. I may have just destroyed the best thing that ever happened to me.

This trip was supposed to be a fun way for us to spend some time together and for her to understand a bit better what my life away from her entailed …

Everything was going just as I had hoped. Marie was able to get some time off from the museum to join me on part of this press tour. She’d never been to any of the places we were going, so this was extra special for her. I missed her terribly. It was agony being away from her for so long. When I suggested that she accompany me for part of my trip, she was excited.

Admittedly, I was disappointed that she wasn’t able to attend either premiere with me. But I was very much looking forward to introducing her to the public during this press tour.

We had a blast in Washington, doing all the typical tourist stuff. As Marie was an art historian, I knew that she would enjoy it.

Chicago was also a success. Before the movie and Q & A, we walked through the city. My angel was an amazing guide, showing me all sorts of architectural treasures.

San Francisco was equally enjoyable. We were both tired from so much traveling, but we did take a rather lovely stroll after our late lunch.

During our brief journey to Los Angeles, I noticed Marie becoming tense.

“Angel, what’s wrong?” I asked.

She sighed. “There will be press everywhere. They’re going to see me with you. And then everyone will know …”

I shifted in the seat and caressed her cheek.

“Everyone will know what, angel?”

My heart broke as she couldn’t even look me in the eye.

“They’ll know that you’re settling for someone like me. Or they’ll think that somehow I tricked you into being with me,” she all but whispered.

Gently cupping her face, I made her look at me.

“Marie, they won’t think that. They may not understand why I love you, but I DO NOT CARE. And neither should you. Their opinions are wholly irrelevant,” I stated.

I kissed her before continuing.

“I love you, with all of my heart. You are my soulmate. We were meant to be together. And you know that.”

She nodded, and smiled.

“I know. But I don’t want anyone thinking any less of you because …”

I cut her off with another kiss, leaving her breathless.

“Now I want you to listen very carefully, ok? The only opinion about you that matters is mine. And I adore you. Ok?” I finished.

This time her smile convinced me.

“Ok. I’ll do my best,” she replied.

“That’s all I ask, angel,” I said.

By some weird twist of fate, we had arrived to find the hotel free of the press. We quickly made our way up to the suite, where I intended to spend the rest of our evening.

After hanging up our clothes for the morning, I ordered us some dinner from room service. As we ate, we talked about our travels so far, and I felt much better that Marie seemed more relaxed.

I then drew a nice hot bath for my angel, and let her relax even more. But she had something else in mind.

I was walking into the bedroom to check on her when I stopped cold. Lying on the bed, clad in a blue lace teddy, was my beloved Marie.

“Cat got your … silver tongue?” she asked seductively.

I opened my mouth but I was utterly incapable of speaking.

“May I infer from you stunned silence that you like my little purchase?” she asked coyly.

Again, my speech failed me.

Marie giggled as she slowly slid towards the edge of the bed.

“My my … the great thespian has been reduced to a drooling mute,” she smirked.

Without realizing it, my hand moved to my face. Marie laughed outright as she stood.

Not surprisingly, I could feel my trousers becoming tight and my breathing quickening as she walked slowly toward me. I moaned as she laid her hands on my chest.

“You know, I really do prefer you in a button down shirt. I am not tall enough to get you out of this,” she whispered.

Thankfully my hands moved and I yanked the shirt over my head in a matter of seconds.

“Much better,” she purred as she began placing feathery kisses on my chest. I was so distracted by her kisses that I never felt Marie’s hands unbuckling my pants and sliding them off my hips.

“I do love when you … go commando …” she said as she began to kneel before me.

I wanted to stop her, but my mind was blown with lust for my incredible fiancé. The moment I felt her soft lips on me, I groaned loudly. I knew that she persisted with those kisses I’d never last.

Finally, I found my voice.

“Marie,” I panted.

She looked at me without ceasing those luscious kisses.

“Please … let me … worship you …” I managed to get out.

She slowly stood up, and I pulled her to me. Kissing her neck and collarbone, I guided us back to the bed. I moaned again as I slipped the blue lace straps down her shoulders and the delicate garment fell off her body.

“Marie,” I breathed as she maneuvered herself to the middle of the bed.

Her hands reached out for me as I crawled over her. I hovered for a moment before my lips descended upon her voluptuous body again.

She sighed as my tongue and hands lavished her breasts. Continuing downward, I placed more kisses upon her softly scented skin until I reached my desired spot. Glancing up at my angel, I saw her beautiful eyes had been darkened by lust, much as my own. Smiling, I slowly tasted her sweetness, causing her to moan.

Knowing neither of us would last much longer if I didn’t stop soon, so I licked my lips and slinked back up her scrumptious body. Feeling her hands on my shoulders, I slid into her, relishing her warmth. I stilled for a moment, enjoying the sensation of her around me.

Marie began writhing under me, and I slowly moved my hips.

“Tom,” she pleaded breathlessly, urging me to quicken my pace.

I sped up soon enough, unable to control myself. She certainly didn’t seem to mind, as she began pushing her hips up to meet my thrusts.

“Come for me,” I whispered in her ear as I felt how close she was.

Marie screamed my name as she came around me, her nails digging into my back as the pleasure consumed her. My orgasm hit shortly after, heightened by the lingering effects of hers.

Collapsing on top of her, we held each other for a minute before I rolled us onto our sides. I went to pull out of her but she kept me in the embrace.

“No,” she murmured, “not yet. I love how you feel inside of me.”

Smiling, I held her close for another few minutes as our breathing returned to normal. She then pulled away from, and I shifted onto my back, allowing her to lay her head on my chest.

“I love you so much Marie,” I said softly.

“I love you too Tom,” she whispered before falling asleep.

The morning had started off wonderfully. We made love, had breakfast, made love in the shower, and then got ready for my interview.

I had told Marie that I was planning on taking her out for a special lunch, so I told her to wear the purple dress I had bought for her in Chicago. She looked stunning, too, and it took a great deal of restraint to not ravage her again.

As we were leaving, I told her how much I loved her …

But I messed up … and in a BIG way.

So now, here I sit in the truck, alone, on my way to do another interview. And I don’t even know where she is.

I sighed sadly again as I replayed this morning’s events …

We arrived at the local TV station, where I was to do about a 10 minute interview. It was longer than normal because I was supposed to talk about 2 of my projects.

Just like with all the others, Marie, Olly and I were escorted into the green room, or something similar, where we waited. A makeup artist came in and fixed me up a bit, and then we waited some more until it was time for my segment.

What WAS different, and unknown to all of us, were the hidden cameras in the room.

I know that while I’m being interviewed, Marie and Olly watch on the monitor in the room. Sometimes there isn’t any sound, so they chat.

There was sound this morning, which ultimately led to my mistake.

The interview began well, as we were discussing my film which had just opened. We then continued with the mini-series, which was set to air in a couple of weeks. That’s when things began to unravel.

“So you have some pretty racy scenes in this series. Does your girlfriend know about them?” the woman asked.

I paused. This was not part of what we had discussed.

“Yes, she does,” I started.

But before I could continue my answer the woman jumped in.

“Isn’t she jealous of this gorgeous woman being mostly nude with you? I know I would be!”

This was unacceptable, but it was live, and I couldn’t just stop the woman. I thought for a split second before I responded.

“She knows how I feel about her, and that this is merely a part of my job. She knows that’s all it is,” I replied as calmly and politely as I could.

“I don’t know how that’s possible! Co-stars have on-set romances all the time. And from what I saw, the chemistry between the two of you looked VERY real!”

Taking a deep breath, I tried to maintain an even tone.

“You are quite wrong. My co-star and I are friends and colleagues. And we ARE actors. If it didn’t look authentic, then we wouldn’t be doing our jobs.”

The woman sighed.

“If you say so, but I’m still not entirely convinced. And apparently your … girlfriend … isn’t all that sure either …”

She gestured to a monitor in my line of sight, whose feed was also being displayed for the audience. Marie was standing there, looking rather shocked, and I could barely see Olly in the background on his phone, obviously trying to stop this.

“She seems, dare I say, surprised by this? Are you sure that she’s ok with your nudity?  And does she really believe that you were JUST acting?” the woman inquired snidely.

The monitor then went black as she awaited my answer.

Unfortunately for her, I was not going to justify her crude question with a response. I stood up, glared at the woman, and walked off stage.

I could hear the crew trying to figure out what to do. As I raced down the hall, I could only hope that Marie was ok.

When I arrived, the green room was empty. Neither Marie nor Olly were there.

So I immediately headed for the exit. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard Olly yelling for me.

Turning, I saw his running towards me.

“Where is she?” I screamed. “Where’s Marie?”

Olly stopped cold. I knew from the look on his face that something bad had happened.

“Tom, I think we should go somewhere more private to talk,” he said quietly, trying to lead me into an empty conference.

“Tell me!” I shouted as he dragged me into the dark room.

After turning on the lights, he locked the door.

I slammed my fist on the table and yelled, “Where is she?”

“She ran out. When she realized that they were watching her, she panicked. After she saw that the cameras were focused back on you, she grabbed her purse and left. I ran after her, but I couldn’t find her,” he said, looking down at the floor.

“What the hell happened? How could let you leave? And what do you mean you don’t know where she is? Have you called her?” I asked frantically.

“Tom, please calm down. I ...”

“Calm down!! How the hell am I supposed to calm down? That bitch came out of nowhere with those bullshit questions, AND there were secret cameras in the green room!! What the hell is this?” I screamed.

“TOM!” he shouted.

I stopped and looked at him.

“I’ve tried calling and texting, but I get her voicemail and she doesn’t respond. I’ve already called the hotel. I asked them to call me if she shows up there. I also called Luke. He’s meeting us here, and he’s going to accompany you to the next interview while I go look for her,” Olly said.

I slumped onto the table. My heart was breaking.

“Why do you think she ran? She knows the truth. She knows I love her. Why would she do this?” I asked, trying not to cry.

Olly came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

“I wish I knew. Anything I could say right now would be mere speculation. And that won’t help you. Please just try to calm down. We need to go,” Olly said.

So I followed him out, and got into the truck with Luke.

Before I could say anything else to Olly, Luke had the driver go.

I had never felt so … hopeless. Marie was my everything. I can’t be without her.

As I sat there, with my heart breaking, I prayed that Olly could find her, and that everything would be all right …

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
